


Lazy morning

by blooming_days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child EXO, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, EXO Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned Song Qian | Victoria, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, New Years, Parent Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Parent Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sleepy Chanyeol Is Too Adorable, Waffles, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_days/pseuds/blooming_days
Summary: January 1st of 2019 means a lazy and fluffy morning at the Kim household. Lots of cuddles staying in bed and waffles are a must.





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the same AU as "Birthday boy". I felt a need for soft Junmyeon and Minseok and an adorable sleepy Chanyeol so here we are.

Minseok yawned, his mouth making that trademarked crooked oval -shape and slowly opened his eyes. A wave of warmth washed over his whole body all the way to the tips of his toes as he saw Junmyeon’s slim figure beside him. The younger slept on his side facing Minseok, his body slightly heaving as he was still fast asleep.

Junmyeon made this quiet sniffling sound when he slept, which reminded the elder of a hedgehog. Minseok had sometime claimed with a delighted laugh at the other's embarrassment, that his nose quivered ever so slightly as he sniffled in his sleep.

Junmyeon wasn’t buying it though. He’d disagreed and hid his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck, whining an elongated ‘Hyung…please don’t!’

That had really only resulted in Minseok teasing him more, since that was the only time Junmyeon called the elder hyung, despite the latter's subtle yet clear wish to be addressed as such even just sometimes.

 

It was dark outside but the heavy snowfall was apparent against the lamp posts’ yellow light. Minseok glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only 06:11 a.m.

He shifted closer to Junmyeon and carefully wrapped his left arm around him. The man made a little sleepy snort at the contact, but didn’t stir awake.

Watching Junmyeon sleep was one of Minseok’s favorite things. He adored watching his husband float through dream land, watching his dark lashes rest on his soft cheeks and listening to the cute little sounds he made.

Minseok felt his heart swell with love he thought he could burst. Of course, he felt such love every day for the man, but for Minseok, this was a particularly beautiful moment and the feelings particularly strong.

Maybe it was because it was the very first day of a new year, new memories to be made, new challenges to be won, but Minseok couldn't help but be a little cheesy. He thought about all the things the two had gone through together, valuing the lessons learned and especially how well things currently were.

He was excited about what the future would hold for them, as individuals, as a married couple and also as a family, as Chanyeol's parents. Whatever life threw at him, he knew he'd make it if he had Junmyeon by his side. 

Minseok began stroking the other’s brown hair, gently swiping the rather long bangs away from his eyes. After a few minutes, few hours, who knows, a little yawn made its way to elder’s ear and he glanced down to his side.

“Good morning, handsome, and a very happy 2019,” Junmyeon smiled up at Minseok and pecked his nose. “Have you been awake for a long time already?”

“You are the handsome one though,” Minseok traced Junmyeon’s jawline with his finger, “and I’m not sure how long I’ve been up. I lost track of time watching this show.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon raised his brows in curiosity. “What did you watch that was so riveting?”

“I think it was called The Modern Sleeping Beauty, Kim Junmyeon.”

“You’re cringy and a creep,” the younger sighed rolling his eyes, but not managing to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Junmyeon liked compliments, even if he tried to act shy or modest when receiving one.

“You love me! Besides, you vowed to love me until death do us apart, so you're gonna have to put up with this cringy creep for literally decades,” Minseok grinned cheekily and poked the other man’s shoulder.

“I have no idea why I did that,” Junmyeon shook his head. Minseok laughed revealing his wide gummy smile that the younger loved, oh, so much. It had been the first thing Junmyeon had noticed about him and what still after all these years gave him butterflies. 

Junmyeon took advantage of Minseok’s closed eyes and climbed to straddle him, leaning in and capturing his lips. The kiss barely began when Minseok swatted his butt.

“Ew, get off me!” he cried out in a disgusted tone. “Brush your teeth first!”

Junmyeon let out a loud cheery laugh. “This is revenge for you being a weirdo,” he dived in for another kiss, pinning Minseok’s wrists beside his head on the pillow. 

Unfortunately for the youger, Minseok was a frequent guest at the gym, more so than Junmyeon, so he rather easily pushed him aside. “Teeth,” Minseok repeated.

He swung his legs over the bed’s edge and sat up. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around the his waist and nuzzled against Minseok’s lower back and whined. 

“Noo~ Can’t we stay in bed longer?” he continued rubbing his face on the back of Minseok’s top. "Chanyeol must be still asleep too,"

The latter reached back to ruffle the other’s hair. “Yes, babe, we can, but I need my coffee now” Junmyeon let out another wordless complaint. Minseok snorted. 

“I’ll be back, you silly. But that means you get your ass up right now and brush your teeth and get a refreshing shower. I did those already while you were sleeping and drooling onto your pillow, you big baby.” 

Minseok chuckled at the younger’s groan.

“I’ll go and make coffee and see what Chan's up to. When you’re done come and help me, and then the three of us can lie around in our pyjamas for the whole day. Sound good?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

Junmyeon nodded and watched, his lips curling into a smirk as his eyes followed the man’s perfect, boxer covered butt leave the bedroom.

Junmyeon listened to the rattle from the kitchen for a while before he got up rubbing his eyes and headed to the bathroom. Apparently, he got up a bit too quickly, because for a few seconds his vision blurred and sharp sting shot somewhere inside his brain.

He sighed. Apparently, he hadn’t survived the New Year’s party Qian, Yixing's mother, had hosted without a hangover of some sort after all, even if he'd only had just a little to drink since Chanyeol, Yixing and a few other kids had been there too. Damn old age! 

Luckily Minnie’s making coffee, Junmyeon thought to himself as he splashed cold water over his face. He stumbled into the shower while brushing his teeth. After standing under the shower massaging his scalp and drinking plenty of water from his bottle by the bed, he felt as good as new.

 

Junmyeon padded quietly into the kitchen and up to his husband trying to reach the top shelf.

“Excuse me, sir, allow me to help you,” he said, bowing politely like the most sophisticated butler.

“You can’t reach there any better than I can” Minseok said, concentrating on reaching his Special Mug. It was a sturdy mug with shakily painted blue and white stripes and two photos somehow applied on it.

The other one was of a laughing Chanyeol and the other of the three of them at a beautiful beach in Hawaii, beaming at the camera. Junmyeon had asked some woman to take a picture of them and she had gladly complied. 

Chanyeol had made the mug at daycare for Minseok's previous birthday, and it was the man's most prized possession along with his wedding ring. 

“How did you have the strength to lift me that much?” Minseok asked, sounding genuinely surprised as he poured steaming coffee into their mugs.

“Hah, as if you’d be heavy” Junmyeon mused and swiped the other off his feet again and held him bridal style to his chest. He planted a soft kiss on his husband’s lips and squeezed him tighter.

“I’ll carry you back” he said and turned to face the counter so that Minseok could reach the two mugs. 

"Yeollie was still asleep, I assume?" 

"Mmhh," Minseok confirmed. "Now walk steadily to our shared chamber, my king," he continued, trying to imitate a royal way of speaking.

Junmyeon pecked his hair and headed towards their bedroom, humming a quiet tune.

 

After successfully making his way back to their bedroom without spilling any coffee, Junmyeon carefully laid his cargo onto the bed and took his mug. He got under the fluffy duvet and pushed it aside to make room for Minseok to snuggle against him.

“Delicious coffee even if I say so myself,” Minseok nodded appreciatingly gazing into his steaming mug. The two leaned against the headboard in silence, sipping caffeine and enjoying each other's presence. 

Junmyeon placed his cup on the small table beside him and disappeared under their shared duvet. Suddenly Minseok felt a small bite on his thigh.

He jerked from the surprise and thus spilt some coffee on his chin, tank top and bedsheets. “Yah! What are you doing? You made me spill coffee on me, it burns and made a mess!” he snapped, placing the mug onto the floor under the bed, then slapping what he assumed was Junmyeon's back.

The latter crawled onto his lap, the duvet forming a small mountain. “I can clean it up” Junmyeon said licking his lips. “Or you at least.”

“Don’t try to flirt your way out of this,” Minseok glared, but not too seriously. “You look like a turtle. No, more like a burrito. An annoying burrito,” he added blankly.

The younger peeked from under the duvet so that only his face was visible, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Nope. I’m your present. You may open me now.”

Minseok couldn’t maintain his poker face anymore and snorted at the innuendo. “I’ll maybe take that offer later, you still have to clean -”

His sentence was cut off by Junmyeon's tongue licking at the corner of his mouth, wiping away the spilled coffee.

“My kitten” the older male sighed and scratched behind Junmyeon's ear to enhance his words.

Junmyeon purred and slipped both of his arms behind the older man’s back, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you exist,” he sighed.

“Me too, baby, me too. How could the world function without me?” Minseok agreed. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you get too cocky, old man,” he retorted but stilled as the elder began tracing mindless patterns onto his back. They stayed like that, in each other’s embrace for a good while.

A creak sounded at the door and both men turned their heads. Chanyeol peeked into the room with messy hair and his beloved stuffed giraffe in one hand. 

"I'm hungry," the boy mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Good morning, sweetie!" Junmyeon smiled rolling off Minseok's chest and opening his arms into a welcoming embrace. "Come here, we'll get you breakfast in a moment."

Chanyeol dragged his feet, clearly still very tired. It wasn't a surprise since the boy had been up past midnight due to the party and now it was only around 9 a.m.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Minseok ruffled and pecked the boy's hair as Chanyeol hugged Junmyeon. 

"Morning," Chanyeol couldn't help but yawn against Junmyeon's neck. "I want to cuddle Daddy now. I'm too sleepy to talk," he yawned again and shifted in Junmyeon's hold. 

The men couldn't help but coo at their son looking especially adorable as he wore his new space themed pyjamas, had messy hair, the toy giraffe under his arm and a sleepy pout on his small mouth.

"You can have my plushie, Dad," Chanyeol smiled sleepily with his eyes closed and placed the giraffe in Minseok's arms. "Now you can cuddle too and not be lonely!" 

"Aww, thank you, Yeollie," Minseok smiled. "I'd rather cuddle you two, though," he said and leaned against Junmyeon's side, sneaking an arm behind his back and the other over Chanyeol. 

The family chatted occasionally, mainly enjoying the calm atmosphere and snuggled until a light snore sounded. Chanyeol had fallen asleep on Junmyeon's chest and seemed like the latter was about to drift off too under Chanyeol's small, heater-like body and even breathing. 

Minseok looked at the other two fondly, brushing his fingers through his husbands hair. "I'll go and prepare us breakfast," he whispered, taking Junmyeon's hand into his own and giving a kiss on the knuckles. 

"Shh, you stay and sleep too, I'll manage," he gave an amused grin as the younger slightly jumped from his half asleep state and was about to move, "let Yeol sleep, and you too rest."

Junmyeon flashed a grateful smile as the other stood up from the cuddling pile, careful not to wake Chanyeol up. 

"Should I make those waffles your mom gave the recipe for?" Minseok asked.

"Yes, please do!" Junmyeon nodded excitedly, "Mom said the waffles were exceptionally good." 

Minseok gave the man a thumbs up accompanied by a wink and left for the kitchen. It didn't take more than three minutes for Junmyeon to slip into a peaceful slumber. 

 

 

"Okay, three servings of Mama Kim's waffles coming right up!" Minseok announced from the counter and turned around holding three plates in his hands.

He waltzed over to the dining table, a heavenly aroma of fresh waffles topped with berries, salted caramel nuts and a hefty spoonful of whipped cream. 

"Dad!" Chanyeol exclaimed with wide eyes, clapping his hands in excitement. "You're soon as good as grandma!"

"Haha, thank you, Chanyeol," Minseok sat down and laughed, happy to make his son smile like that. 

"Minnie, this smells and looks amazing," Junmyeon looked very impressed. "I think Chan has a point, grandma's gonna have to be careful you don't surpass her," he mumbled through a mouthful. 

"Daddy's talking with food in his mouth!" Chanyeol pointed at Junmyeon and looked at his other parent, utterly scandalized. Then he turned back to Junmyeon and waved his index finger. "Bad, daddy, that's not good table manners!" 

Minseok struggled with not spitting out his coffee as he tried to control his laugh. Chanyeol knew his manners. All in all, what a good way to begin a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really appreciate kudos and comments so don't hesitate to drop them if you liked the fic ^^ Thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
